vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Summary Diane (ディアンヌ) is one of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins and is known as the Serpent's Sin of Envy. She is a member of the Giant Clan, and is thus much larger than ordinary humans, including her fellow Deadly Sins. Her Sacred Treasure is the Hammer Gideon, which unleashes the full potential of her power, Creation. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Diane Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: 750 Classification: Giant, Serpent's Sin of Envy, Member of Seven Deadly Sins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Can turn her body into a metal, Can turn the ground into quicksand, Expert Hammer Wielder and Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Small City level (matched Meliodas blow for blow in a weakened state) | City level (obliterated a huge volume of rock when she struck the ground with Gideon and via creation) | At least City level likely higher with her "Friends" (King's Golem easily destroyed Dolor's Golem which was stronger than King himself) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling from Meliodas Lifting Strength: Class G+ (Casually wields a hammer that weights over a ton and can carve up a small mountain with a single move) Striking Strength: Class PJ | At least Class PJ Durability: City level (Took punches from Meliodas, and also tanked attacks from Guila, though she pretended to get hurt to get attention from Meliodas, Managed to survive attacks from Dreyfus, Gilthunder, and Helbram in rapid succession while shielding the nearby townsfolk from collateral damage, albeit with grievous injuries that incapacitated her) Stamina: Large, needed to be confronted with three Great Holy Knight class characters to be subdued while trying to protect the local populace from their attacks, managed to remain conscious despite being impaled through the torso and under constant fire by Dreyfus, Gilthunder, and Helbram Range: Extended human melee range due to size | Several dozen meters melee range, hundreds of meters with Creation Standard Equipment: Her Sacred Treasure; Gideon, a war hammer designed for the Giants' Clan. It is made of material that is stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2200 pounds. It is able to draw out the full capability of her ability, Creation. Intelligence: Diane is an immensely skilled fighter, matching Meliodas blow for blow in hand-to-hand combat and forcing Helbram to retreat with a single use of Mother Catastrophe, with Hendrickson screaming at the latter to run from the devastation. She also has a deep link with nature even by her race's standards, allowing her to manipulate massive amounts of earth with ease, fighting on a scale surpassing almost every other character in the series. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities Creation (創造, Sōzō): This ability, which is exclusive to members of the Giant Clan who have a deep connection with nature, this power enables Diane to raise the ground in the form of towers, to bend iron as if "it is made of toffee", and, by making certain hand symbols, to also turn minerals in the ground into sand. The wielder is also able to turn their body into metal, thus increasing their mass and enabling them to use the resulting increased gravitational force in attacks. * Sand Whirl (砂の渦, Suna no Uzu): After performing some hand signs, Diane touches the ground with her knuckles, converting it into sand. The whirling sands then pull down her opponent, burying them. File:Diane's Sand Whirl.png File:Diane's Sand Whirl 2.png * Heavy Metal (重金属, Jūkinzoku): Diane hardens her body into metal, which increases her weight and defensive capabilities. File:Diane's Heavy Metal.png File:Diane's Heavy Metal 2.png * Mother Catastrophe (大地の怒号, Daichi no Dogō): The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. The debris, from the strike, is launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe.png File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 2.png File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 3.png File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 4.png File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 5.png * Ground Gladius (大地の剛剣, Daichi no Gōken): Gideon is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade. The attack instantly dispelled the combined technique Dragon Castle, and was so large it could be seen from across the capital. * Double Hammer (双拳, Sōken): As she is spinning Gideon behind her back, Diane summons two stone fists from the ground on both sides of her opponent. She then performs a hand sign to crush the target between them. * Rising Meteor (昇天隕石, Shōten Inseki): Diane raises Gideon high above her head, erecting an enormous star-shaped pillar from below her opponent. The pillar hits the target at an incredible speed, the force of which traps them against the pillar as it extends toward the sky. * Rush Rock (千の礫, Sen no Tsubute): Diane uses her power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at her opponent. File:Diane's Rush Rock.jpg|What goes up File:Diane's Rush Rock 2.jpg|Must come down * Fillet and Loin ( 双子の巨像, Futago no Kyozō; literally meaning "Twin Colossi"): After performing multiple hand signs, Diane summons a pair of golems, Fillet and Loin, to pummel her enemy. File:Diane's Fillet and Loin.png File:Diane's Fillet and Loin 2.png * Friends (土人形, Tsuchi Ningyō; literally meaning "Earth Doll"): Diane creates golems in the likenesses of Hawk, Elizabeth Liones, Meliodas, Matrona, and King, although some details are wrong. Because of her emotional connection to the originals, these golems are more complete and stronger than Fillet and Loin. File:Diane's Friends.png|Diane creates File:Diane's Friends 2.png|A group of golems based on her friends File:Diane's Friends 3.png|Each one of them File:Diane's Friends 4.png|Bearing monstrous File:Diane's Friends 5.png|Strength File:Diane's Friends 6.png|Of which King's golem is the strongest Key: Without Gideon | With Gideon | With "Friends" Others Notable Victories: Pica (One Piece) Pica's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Giants Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sand Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hammer Users